Batman tickle fic OO
by TechnoRose27
Summary: OK this is THE Batman as in the show's title it also is AWESOME also this is my first tickle fic (hence the blush emoji) I'm not used to writing these but I saw this one episode and couldn't help it those of you who watch The Batman will know which episode this is by the dialogue so...yeah hope you enjoy...and if you don't I'm really sorry.
"I bred these darling's myself they posses highly evolved replication characteristics, natures little mimics I call them." Poison Ivy monologue to an unconscious Batman and Batgirl, two pods grew next to ivy reviling the plant versions of batgirl and batman "what do ya say we go turn the rest of Gotham into plant paste?" Ivy asked her clones "I'm up for it" plant Batman said with smirk "let's party" plant Batgirl said smiling.

Time skip while batman and batgirl escape-

"All fixed" Ivy concluded as she fixed her rain machine that had been previously broken by Batman. She reclined back on her rose bush throne and cheered "Gotham's human population is about to be cancelled, on account of rain!" She looked excitedly at the ground where her mind controlling flower seeds were planted.

"Ivy's finished" Batgirl grumbled as she and Batman ran onto the scene only to be met with a evil smiling Batman plant clone "there's your evil twin" Batgirl stated "mine can't be far behind" she finished catching sight of her bat clone who said "I'm right here, ugly" as Bat clone's smile widened the smirking Batgirl plant clone rushed toward Batgirl who dodged as the two Batmen attacked one another.

A little further in the battle Batgirl had a few bruises and wasn't doing so well against her opponent, as it appeared neither was batman the pair met up, back to back "argh this isn't working!" growled Batgirl "let's switch, see if we can confuse them" Batman tried "not much but it's a plan" Batgirl agreed not knowing that this plane would be making her ribs hurt later that night. The pair dashed off after their two relatively new opponents.

Batman tried to jump at Batgirl's clone but he was smashed into the ground groaning he managed to stand, only to hear Batgirl shriek, swiftly he turned expecting her to be in trouble, and she was….in a way….Batman's plant clone had that evil grin on, he had pinned Batgirl to the ground and…was….tickling her? In fact my dear reader Batman's clone was in fact tickling the Batgirl, one of his claw tipped gloves skittered up and down her costumed sides while another spidered her stomach Batgirl was laughing, no giggles, no snickers, nope just laughing, hard very hard the clawed gloves acting unfairly and tortuously on her body. She desperately tried to shove the clone's hands away only to get a swift attack to her underarm when she tried "stahahahahahahahp! Pleheheheheheheessee!" She practically begged, the Batman's clone's smile got wider and if possible got more evil.

Ivy watched the scene in front of her unfold with a hint of amusement noting Batgirl's weakness for later reference, noticing that Batman was close to winning his battle with the Batgirl's clone she created another distraction for him, no she wasn't going to kill him Ivy still…eh somewhat needed Batman _after_ all who was going to entertain her when she decided to popped up again? Ivy sent some of the cloned people to attack Batman as well, before turning back to check the progress on her weather machine.

Batgirl was dying from laughter, the clone was now attacking her hips and underarms while she prayed for Batman to save her "nahahahahahaha! St-stahAHAHAHP! NO NOT THERE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she squealed when the Bat clone's hand scratched her top ribs "BA-BAHAHAHAHATMAHAHAHAHAN HEHEHEHELP!" she cried out for her mentor Batman was currently fighting off clones in order to get to his unofficial partner _hold on Batgirl_ the Bat thought as he destroyed a few more plant people.

Batgirl wasn't sure how much more she could take this was torture! She let out another squeal when the clone hit another sweet spot "LEHEHEHEHAHAHAVE MEHEHEHE ALOHOHOHOHOHOHONE!" she cried out desperately her face was red and tears were running down her face. She couldn't fight back she was out of breath and out of ideas all she could think about was the tickling the constant none-stop tickling. She was laughing super hard now Batgirl was sure she'd go insane, when suddenly…it stopped, the torturous hands left her and she could breath. Batgirl sucked in a long breath she looked up at her savior the REAL dark knight, not her torturer.

Batman looked down at Batgirl with a small smile of amusement he helped her up having disposed of her tormentor. Batman cast a short glance at the pile of shrubbery that had once been his clone. "Are you alright?" He asked all amusement gone, replaced by his serious demeanor, Batgirl nodded a few residential giggles springing out "my ribs hurt a little but other than that I'm past ready to kick Ivy's butt." Batman nodded in approval and the two turned to finish the job they had started.

(finally done hope this was enjoyable)


End file.
